


Relaxation For A King

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After training with her men, King Artoria finds a nearby waterfall and spends a bit of time relaxing under it.





	Relaxation For A King

It had been a long and nearly grueling day of training for the King of Britannia, Artoria Pendragon, and many of her soldiers, leaving her an utter mess covered in dirt, sweat, and even a little bit of blood. Luckily for the blonde king, there was a secluded waterfall only a short distance from the training grounds that very few people in the kingdom actually knew about, bringing a soft smile to her face. With her troops packing up the equipment and starting to calm down, it left the grown woman to herself, allowing her to slip away when no one was paying attention.

 

In a matter of moments, the King had made her way toward the waterfall, finding that she was still alone and no one had followed her. With the smile fading from her lips, Artoria was quick to strip herself of her armor and gear. A soft and relieved sigh left the woman’s lips as she stepped under the falling water, immediately feeling the weight of it pound against her shoulders and cause her golden locks to cling to her skin. Right away, the blood, sweat, and even the dried dirt that clung to her cheek were simply washing off and dripping onto her breast and down her body, leaving her rather clean compared to when she first stepped under it, a feeling of relaxation immediately radiating through her body.

 

Despite her knowledge of the battlefield and her cold and stoic nature, it always brought peace to the King’s mind to be in a place like this, just carefully listening to the sound of nature around her. Artoria was quick to run her hands along her well-endowed body, digging her nails into her slightly pale skin to make sure that all of the excess dirt and muck that clung to her skin came off. Even as she brought her strong hands over her supple breasts, the blonde didn’t make a sound, just enjoying the sound of nature around her and the feeling of water falling onto her body.

 

It was a sweet and relaxing feeling, even as the woman leaned her head back and let the water fall directly onto her breasts, the impact making her soft skin jiggle with each passing second. Another sigh left the King’s lips when she slowly ran her hands back down her body to her thighs, bending over at the hip under the waterfall and letting it land on her back now. There was nothing to compare to the feeling of having new thousands of little pellets of water land on her back over and over again, causing Artoria’s cheeks to flush just a little bit when the feeling of relaxation that was coursing through her slowly turned to bliss in this moment. She certainly was not expecting it to happen, but there was no way that the blue-eyed woman was going to deny herself this feeling after a long and hard day of training like she had.

 

However, it was only another moment before Artoria brought her hands from her thighs up to her hair, letting her hands glide through her golden locks until it was all gathered behind her head and onto her back. Opening her mouth to take a deep breath, the woman didn’t hesitate to drag her nails along her scalp without applying too much pressure, letting her skin soak in the water that was draining onto her. Though, after a moment, the woman took a step out of the waterfall and stood out in the sun. There was nothing but the sound of the water falling behind her as she stood there, staring out into the sky and letting the water that clung to her body slowly drain off of her.

 

Even as it dripped off of her breasts and into her lap or off of her rear end and onto the ground underneath her, the King didn’t mind the fact that she was sitting in silence. Though, she was quick to close her eyes and mentally seclude herself even more as time passed on. Being left alone and in the moment, clean and relaxed, it was a wonderful feeling. One that left the blonde to lean her head back and run her hand through her blonde locks once again, slowly dragging her nails from the back of her neck and down to her breasts.

 

Artoria couldn’t even hear the sounds of her troops in the distance anymore, leaving her to believe that she was alone in her place at the waterfall. However, even when she was naked and alone, the blonde didn’t hesitate to stay out in the son and sit down on the ground. It was pleasant and almost blissful for the woman to be alone like this. No battle to worry about, no troops around her to keep her mind busy, no wife to keep, no training to undertake to grow stronger and keep her kingdom safe. Here, in this moment, she was allowed the peace she knew she deserved deep down.

 

When her body had been dried off by the sun, and her mind left well rested, the woman was quick to rise to her feet and look off into the distance toward her castle. With the sun setting, it was time for the King to make her way back home and to her throne, her own personal duties to uphold and tend to. Of course, the blonde knew, as she was putting her armor back onto her currently nude form, that this was something she was going to need to do more often. Whether that meant coming back to the waterfall on an occasional basis or just finding a way to relax when she was at the castle, there was going to be some changes in how she spent her time away from her troops and her battles. This was something that was bound to happen again, whether the King found herself relaxing at the waterfall, or in her bed chamber.


End file.
